


Tick Tock

by ab2fsycho (orphan_account)



Series: Singles [11]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Gravity Falls, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Tumblr request, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy has a horrible habit of accidentally walking in on awkward situations when he visits Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

Sanderson didn't mean to walk in on situations and altercations, but sometimes he just did. He really loved visiting his relatives, but this was one thing he just couldn't avoid no matter what he did.

To be fair, he shouldn't have been at all surprised to walk in on his relative aggressively tying up and . . . well . . . there was no polite way to describe what Pitch was doing to Jack on their living room couch. And here he'd been concerned over his conversation with Jack about how Pitch's frequent writer's block might be causing a dry spell in their relationship.

Clearly it wasn't as much a drought as Jack had made it out to be.

Perhaps the more traumatizing part was the fact that Pitch hadn't stopped when he'd seen Sanderson come in. He didn't even pause as he yelled, “Goddammit, twenty minutes! Come back in twenty!” Sanderson dropped his things and backed out immediately, but still heard Jack keening over how that was too short a time.

He'd give them forty.

When he gets to the elevator, he rubs his face while waiting for the doors to open. Another blonde man comes to stand beside him while waiting for the elevator an he doesn't even blink. He recognizes the man. He recognizes and doesn't want to speak to him at all.

But Bill Cipher does, in fact, open his mouth. “Fucking annoying, isn't it? You should hear the sons of bitches under my flat.”

Sanderson sighs and squints up at the much taller man. It was astonishing how someone so fine featured could be such a total creep. He'd even been a creep compared to Pitch when he was with Pitch, and Pitch was no ray of sunshine. But Sanderson couldn't say he envied the man and his situation. It must be bothersome living next door to an ex who has very clearly moved on. Then again, it wasn't like Bill was tethered to the place. He could leave anytime he damn well pleased.

Elevator doors opening, they were greeted by a teenager who went from being nose deep in a book to falling back against the wall with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Bill perked up almost immediately. “Hey there, hot stuff! Ready for a date yet?”

Sanderson felt awful for the young man, who very clearly wanted to exit the elevator and just go to his place. “St-still thinking,” he stammered out, looking for an exit.

The elevator doors tried to close, so Bill proceeded to lean on them with arms folded and ask, “You're not gonna make me beg, are you?” giving the young man the best bedroom eyes the creep could muster.

The kid let out a noise of discomfort and that was about when Sanderson shoved Bill forward into the elevator. The young man dodged him and darted through the gap Sanderson had provided for him. He gave Sanderson a nod of thanks, then began briskly walking away as he called back emphatically, “I'm still thinking!”

Alone in the elevator with Bill, Sanderson rolled his eyes at the peeved look the man gave him. “Dammit man! I was having a conversation.”

Sanderson didn't even bother signing to him that he was harassing that young man. He simply shook his head and stared at the doors as they closed and the elevator shifted downward.

Back on the first floor Sanderson didn't pay attention to where Bill stalked off to, the man grumbling something about trees. He simply decided to walk to the vending machines down the hall and see if he could get something to drink. His day got infinitely better when he stopped in front of one of the snack machines and saw through the glass a man trapped inside. The first thing that went through his mind, oddly enough, was not how the man in a lab coat had gotten in there but how he was steadily going through all the snacks as he was trapped inside. Fist deep in a bag of Lays potato chips, he tapped on the glass and asked, voice somewhat muffled, “Can you get my boyfriend please?” Sanderson stared at him for a moment, squinting and shrugging because he didn't know who the man's boyfriend was to begin with. “His name is Cecil. He's the receptionist.”

Sanderson sighed and complied, if for no other reason than to save the remnants of the snacks. He just hoped the receptionist didn't laugh when he tried to explain that his partner was stuck inside a vending machine.

When he found the cheerful Cecil and was provided with a notepad and paper to write down what was happening, he felt fortunate that the man merely laughed and said, “This I've got to see!” With that he abandoned the desk entirely, leaving Sanderson standing there with his finger in the air and a question about leaving the door unattended no one was present to answer.

And wouldn't you know, the door bell was buzzing now, Sanderson thought bitterly.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell buzzed again. When no one answered, and by this time Sanderson was considering hopping behind the desk and taking over just for the time being, the person start hitting the buzzer repeatedly making an awful pattern of blaring noise. Sanderson glared at the door. Now they were just being obnoxious. He folded his arms and got ready to walk away again only to have a huge man he recognized as the owner come barreling into the room topless and sweating. “Dammit!” the man shouted before adding, “Where the hell is Cecil?!” He completely ignored Sanderson's presence as Sanderson subtly took in the man's disheveled appearance. He let out a long, exasperated exhale as he guessed what the man had been up to prior to interruption.

Sanderson backed out of the room quietly and decided to wait in a corner of the building somewhere. He could still hear Xi shouting something obscene at the person coming in, who just so happened to be one of the professors in a particularly foul mood. As he counted the number of mishaps that had occurred from the time he'd arrived till now, Sanderson strongly considered changing his name to 'Dammit.'


End file.
